


this will be your big mistake [mix]

by cherryvanilla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Pining, F/F, Fanmix, Friends to Enemies, Gen, POV Catra (She-Ra), Pining, Teenage Rebellion, To lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: 14 tracks from Catra's POV. Spoiler alert: the most reliable narrator, at times, she is not.





	this will be your big mistake [mix]

[this will be your big mistake](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/this-will-be-your-big-mistake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [sometimesalways](http://8tracks.com/sometimesalways?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=o9pjtk)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cwnyvk)


End file.
